


Kazoku no Himitsu | 家族の秘密

by SeaSpectre160



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Super Sentai Series, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Delirium, Injury Recovery, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSpectre160/pseuds/SeaSpectre160
Summary: WHUMPTOBER 2019 PROMPT #3: DELIRIUMThis wasn’t the first time he’d woken up and thought that the teammate tending to him at the time was someone else, but it was the first time he’d reacted so emotionally.





	Kazoku no Himitsu | 家族の秘密

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Uchū Sentai Kyuranger or any of the characters therein.

“No…” A bead of sweat ran down Stinger’s temple, chased quickly by another. Spada sponged off a few more before they could fall, and exchanged a worried look with Raptor.

“He’s getting worse.”

They’d found the ninth Kyuranger (or first, considering he’d technically joined the Rebellion before any of the others) after responding to a distress call from his Saiza Blaster. The blood from his wounds had already had enough time to dry, and he swore he’d already killed the Jark Matter agent who had given them to him. He’d even bandaged them up, all by himself. But the worst, a gash along his left ribcage, had gotten infected, and he had already developed a high fever.

By the time the other Kyurangers got him back to the Orion-gou, he was going in and out of consciousness, and half the time he was awake, he didn’t seem to be fully aware of what was going on around him, or _who_ was around him.

Case in point:

“Aniki?” Spada barely had enough time to look down before Stinger’s blood-stained hand grabbed him by the lapel of his jacket. “Aniki, why? Why did you betray us?!” Tears flowed from the eyes of the normally stoic Kyuranger. Then his eyes rolled back into his head, and he passed out again.

Spada swallowed, looking over at Raptor again. Stinger barely spent time on the ship, and certainly never talked about his past, so this was by far the most personal bit of information they’d ever learned about him. “His brother?” Raptor whispered, horrified. Already, Spada knew she was going to be combing through the Rebellion’s records again to try and figure out who that brother was.

Stinger let out another breath that sounded like an exhausted sob. This wasn’t the first time he’d woken up and thought that the teammate tending to him at the time was someone else, but it _was_ the first time he’d reacted so emotionally.


End file.
